


No, not that kind of breeder

by Ampithare



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Impregnation, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Mind Control, Mounting, Pheromones, Pokephilia, Spitroasting, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampithare/pseuds/Ampithare
Summary: Pokemon Breeder Carina gets in over her head in a battle with Ace Trainer Vance. Despite her losing, Vance wants to give Carina something he thinks she could use to great potential: an egg from his Kommo-o.
Relationships: Male Pokemon/Original Female Character, Male Pokemon/Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 330





	No, not that kind of breeder

“That was a great battle,” Vance praised his opponent, crossing the battlefield with his Kommo-o following placidly behind him. “I must say, the victory seems almost unsporting. I know it’s unorthodox, but perhaps I could give you a reward instead.”

Vance’s opponent, a Pokemon Breeder by the name of Carina, wasn’t a novice at battling but after the first attack she had known he was in a league of his own. His Kommo-o had single-handedly thrashed her entire team without even breaking a sweat. Despite his powerful performance, the Dragon Pokemon seemed almost serene standing by his trainer.

“I don’t know…” Carina protested weakly, unsure about breaking standard protocol following a battle. She insistently fished through her belongings for her wallet to procure some prize money. As she searched, however, Vance pressed his offer.

“I insist, allow me to help you. One trainer to another.”

When Carina looked up at him, she thought his expression seemed sincere and genuine. After thinking it over for a moment, she relented with a smile. “Well, thank you. Though I still want to give you your prize money.” She pressed a handful of bills to him and Vance chuckled before agreeing to take it.

“My Kommo-o and I would like to give you an egg, something a skilled breeder like you could really use to its fullest potential.” Vance and his Pokemon both seemed excited to do this for her. The Pokemon shook himself softly, just enough to cause the scales on his tail to clatter and glow.

An intense warmth ran through her, flooding her from the inside out. She was captivated, unable to look away from the dragon Pokemon. It was only then that he began to advance on her. Something that should have alarmed her but all she could think about was Kommo-o. He and his owner were especially generous to be giving her a Jangmo-o egg like this…

Kommo-o circled Carina, moving with bridled excitement. She saw something pointed and bright red slipping from a pouch near the base of his tail. It was coated in a fluid that released his potent musk into the air, flooding Carina’s senses with pheromones. Her body ached with desire, moistening and preparing for something her mind didn’t yet understand. She was a Pokemon Breeder, she should have known what was happening to her. Trapped by the effects of Attract and helpless, she was about to get everything Vance had promised her.

The Pokemon moved around behind her and positioned her how he wanted her, on her hands and knees in front of him. She could hear him breathing heavily behind her and then the sound of his tail scales clanging again… and then again. Each time her body trembled and heated more. The third time he did it, she gasped and moaned, helpless to his onslaught of Attract attacks. By the time Kommo-o was lifting her skirt over her hips and pulling away her panties, she was drenched and desperate. Kommo-o rumbled his amusement as he mounted his prize, his hulking form dominating Carina as his cock quested for her entrance. 

“Isn’t this wonderful,” she heard Vance exclaim, sounding just as nonchalant as he had before his Pokemon had stripped and mounted her. “Kommo-o is really strong, he’ll give you the perfect egg to grow your team.”

All the while, she felt Kommo-o’s cock prod and rub against her, each thrust of his hips bringing him closer and closer to his goal. Frustrated but determined, Kommo-o bit down on the back of her neck to hold her in place, slamming his tail against the ground to rattle his scales again, bombarding her with another powerful Attract. Carina moaned loudly, her whole body on fire with need as the Pokemon’s attacks forced her into receptivity. Already, she was coming. He hadn't even penetrated her yet but the onslaught of Attract had her body reeling with orgasmic pleasure. Her body was incredibly fertile and eager to receive the Dragon dominating her.

Suddenly, the tip of his cock pressed into her and both of them shuddered with excitement before Kommo-o began slowly sinking into her. His forelegs gripped her hips tightly, claws digging into the skirt bunched up around her waist.

Then he drew back and began rutting her properly, letting his weight rest on her back to begin sawing his hips back and forth. Every movement had Carina reeling with pleasure as Kommo-o’s spire sank deeper with every thrust. It was as if her body was made to fit him, as if it was always her greatest destiny to have this Pokemon’s cock inside of her. One more thrust and she could feel and hear when he hilted inside of her, their bodies colliding with a salacious slapping sound that would only grow louder as the breeding continued.

“Good job, Kommo-o. You’re going to put some beautiful whelps into her.” Vance praised his Pokemon, watching as he claimed the breeder inside and out. Carina had become little more than a beast in heat, her only desire to have the Pokemon rutting her to empty his brood into her belly.

Kommo-o was grunting and panting noisily as he roughly claimed the small woman underneath him. The sight of the Dragon breeding her was making Vance hard and he had no qualms unfastening his pants to free his cock. He wasted no time in attending to his arousal, stroking his shaft eagerly in time to Kommo-o’s rough pounding.

From the moment they had met Carina's fate had been sealed. There was no way she would get away before she was good and pregnant. The Dragon Pokemon's pheromones and the vicious pleasure of his cock plowing into her had her completely under his control.

"Don't stop, Kommo-o. You're doing great," Vance praised his Pokemon as he moved towards the mating couple. With no further warning, he pressed his cock into Carina's mouth, forcing himself in to the hilt. Carina moaned around his shaft, helpless to the pleasure of the rutting Kommo-o was giving her. “Fuck, you’re doing great too.” He moaned as he ran his hands through her hair, grabbing the back of her head as he began to thrust, fucking her face almost as eagerly as his Pokemon was fucking her pussy.

To say that, as a breeder, Carina hadn’t entertained a bit of curiosity when she watched her own Pokemon mating would have been a lie. She had never been brave enough to try searching whether a Pokemon could get a human pregnant but something inside of her--perhaps it was Kommo-o’s cock--was telling her that this pairing would end only with an egg in her belly. The excitement of being bred like one of her Pokemon, to have the Dragon on top of her fucking her so savagely, was unimaginable.

Kommo-o’s huge cock was swelling even as he continued to fuck her, spines on the length flaring out as the knot at the base began to grow. Carina had read about Dragon Pokemon mating but there was no book in the world that could prepare her to have a Kommo-o’s dick inside of her, his tip questing for the entrance to her womb with every thrust.

Spitroasted between a Pokemon and his trainer, Carina was at their mercy as they frantically chased their pleasure. After only a few minutes of this rough treatment, she was coming. Her inner walls shuddered around Kommo-o’s cock, gripping his length and drawing him deeper inside. His bite on her neck was growing firmer, grunting and panting as he used her orgasm to press himself as deeply inside of her as he could, the tip of his cock pushing into her womb even as his knot rapidly inflated inside of her.

As the last aftershocks of her orgasm wracked her body, Kommo-o knotted her and screeched triumphantly as he pumped the first tremendous load of cum directly into her womb. The Dragon slammed his tail on the ground in ecstasy, making the scales again clatter and glow. He repeated the action several times, forcing Carina to come again and again. The contraction of her pussy around his throbbing cock drew his seed deeper still, guaranteeing their successful mating. The only movement now was the throbbing of Kommo-o’s cock and the frantic thrusting of Vance’s hips as he fucked Carina’s throat. He was close, so close to coming. She could feel his rhythm stuttering as he came closer to the edge with every thrust. A few more thrusts and he hilted himself in her mouth to shoot his own release directly down her throat.

“Absolutely beautiful, you’ve taken his knot like a pro.” Vance praised Carina as he began to pull his softening length out of her mouth. He took a step back to admire the sight of his champion Pokemon’s cock knotted inside of the defeated woman. "I wish we could wait around and see the beautiful Pokemon that hatch from your eggs. This was Kommo-o's first time breeding a human."

Even as Vance carried on his conversation, his Pokemon was still pumping more and more cum into the woman underneath him. Flooded as she felt, Kommo-o's knot kept any from escaping. Tentatively, as if afraid she might try to flee, the Dragon Pokemon released his hold on the back of her neck. He had clearly marked her pale skin with his mating hold, establishing his claim over her inside and out. Sensing her continued submission, Kommo-o purred happily and began carefully licking and nibbling the back of her neck and shoulders, as if trying to comfort the woman he had made into a new mother.

It took nearly an hour for Kommo-o's knot to shrink, allowing his cock to finally slip out of her. A deluge of Dragon cum followed after, pooling on the ground between them.

Now that Carina was no longer under the effects of Attract or pheromones, she was having a much less positive attitude about what had just happened to her. Before she could figure out what was happening, this Trainer and his Pokemon had brainwashed her into letting them fuck and, if they were to be believed, impregnate her. Rage was beginning to simmer in her when Vance's carefree voice broke the silence.

"Now that I'm thinking about it, he should probably mount you one more time, just to be sure it takes. If you're lucky you might even have a full litter."

Carina's eyes went wide, panic flooding her system. She didn't want it the first time, she wouldn't let them have a second. "No, stop! I don't--"

Her words were cut off by the sound of Kommo-o's scales clattering, making Carina's mind go blank, moaning in unwanted pleasure. He did it again and again as he approached her, turning her back into the willing doe he had conquered a few minutes ago.

She could feel his clawed hands snake their way up the sides of her body, starting from her ass and stopping at her ribs. He reached down to run his claws across her breasts firmly before running his hands back to her hips.

Mind numbed and her body eager, Carina arched her back to align herself as she felt Kommo-o pushing into her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have like 50 WIPs in my Google Drive. I wish I knew how my brain decides which ones we finish.


End file.
